


Pequeños delincuentes en desarrollo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hogwarts, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te lo había dicho que el tubo no era lo correcto.”“El tubo era correcto, es la poción que no lo es.”“No es posible, he controlado, el resultado está garant...”La frase se quedó inconclusa. Improvisamente oyeron un grito agudo venir detrás la puerta cerrada.
Kudos: 1





	Pequeños delincuentes en desarrollo

**Pequeños delincuentes en desarrollo**

Había sido un día estresante por él. Se habían dado cuenta.

Dos chicas de Gryffindor habían improvisamente decidido de ir a dar un vistazo cerca al Sauce Boxeador, un niño del primer año se había torpemente herido en el medio de la Sala Común, causando el pánico general, y como si no bastase tenía que escribir un ensayo de Pociones particularmente difícil.

Una ocasión simplemente _irresistible _por ellos.

Tenían que accionar, y tenían que hacerlo rápido.

“La has llevada Fred, ¿verdad?” preguntó George, con aire acalorado. Merodeaban por los pasillos comportándose furtivamente, rasgo que los distinguía. En las caras, dos sonrisas traviesas gemelas.

“¡Claro que la he llevada, George!” contestó el otro, con aire ofendido. Su hermano cogió los hombros.

“¡No te hagas el ofendido! No he sido yo que ha olvidado la Mapa del Merodeador domingo pasado.” le recordó, con voz enojada. Fred rio bajo.

“Hemos llegado a Honeydukes de todos modos.”

“Claro. Y ser a pocos centímetros de la cara de Filch apenas fueras de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta ha sido agradabilísimo.” murmuró.

“Estaba todo en los planes. Trataba de descubrir hasta qué punto iba a soportarnos.”

Estaba claramente tomando un clavo ardiendo, pero George no contestó; habían apenas llegado a destinación.

Era un lugar bastante estrecho, húmedo y sucio. Los dos hicieron mala cara, tras se arrodillaron, casi indiferentes a la mugre.

Fred tomó del bolsillo de la uniforme una botella aparentemente inocua. Con una sonrisa, descifró la tapa de uno de los tubos en el cuarto, versando el contenido a su interior.

“¿Y ahora?” preguntó a su hermano. George le dio una solemne palmadita en la espalda, carraspeando.

“Ahora esperamos.” declaró.

Se dirigieron de vuelta hacia el pasillo, apostándose en un hueco muy escondido con respecto a la puerta que les interesaba, teniendo éxito de tener una buena visual.

“Sujeto aproximándose a las diez.” susurró improvisamente Fred con aire conspiratorio, haciendo echar George a reír ruidosamente.

El chico, no mucho lejos, se giró hacia ellos, y los dos fueron rápido y trataron de convertirse en un con la pared.

“¡Idiota!” susurró Fred hacia el hermano, que por su parte no quitaba de reír.

“¡Anda ya! Es tan tonto que nunca se daría cuenta de nada.” se justificó, aún riendo.

Esperaron. Los minutos pasaban, y ellos empezaban a enojarse. al dar la media hora, empezaron a litigar.

“Te lo había dicho que el tubo no era lo correcto.” dijo George a regañadientes.

“El tubo era correcto, es la poción que no lo es.” contestó Fred.

“No es posible, he controlado, el resultado está garant...”

La frase se quedó inconclusa. Improvisamente oyeron un grito agudo venir detrás la puerta cerrada.

Los gemelos se miraron, inmóviles y sin decir una palabra. Cuando oyeron la puerta chirriar, ambos aguantaron la respiración.

Pocos segundos, y en el umbral apareció Percy Weasley, bañado de pies a cabeza, y llevando una minúscula toalla. _Enteramente cubierto de pústulas. _

Fred y George, obviamente, rieron. Rieron hasta llorar, hasta que no les faltó el aliento.

Cuando Percy les vio, fue como si hubiera sido fulminado.

Su cara se tiñó de rojo, hasta que no tenía el mismo matiz de su pelo.

“¡Vosotros dos!” siseó, con tono homicida. Sus hermanos tuvieron apenas la fuerza de ponerse en pie.

“Toma nota, ¡Fred! ¡La Poción Forunculus funciona perfectamente!” declaró George, en voz de blando desafío hacia su hermano mayor.

“¡Criminales! ¡Delincuentes!” gritó, empezando a perseguirlos. Los dos escaparon, girándose de vez en cuando para controlar Percy que, de hecho, tenía un aire bastante ridículo.

Cuando deslizó, cayendo con la espalda contra el suelo, su hilaridad aumentó. Se concedieron solo un vistazo más antes de seguir escapando, perseguidos por los gritos de su hermano.

“¡Ni siquiera tendríais que acercaros al baño de los Prefectos! ¡Voy a haceros expulsar de una vez por todas! Y no me interesa lo que dice mamá, ¡tendríais que ser encerrados en Azkaban!” pero hablaba solo: los gemelos estaban ya lejos.

En los días siguientes, Percy prestó atención a no ser visto mucho por ahí en la escuela. Iba a las clases abrigado en su capa hasta la nariz, así que no se vieran las burbujas que le recubrían enteramente el cuero. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la enfermería, atormentando la señora Pomfrey porque lo ayudara.

Y, como realizaron Fred y George, desde ese día prefirió utilizar el baño común de los Gryffindors.

Por alguna razón, el baño de los Prefectos no le agradecía más.

Y tampoco sus hermanos.


End file.
